


Cat Fight

by Aneesan



Series: Chat Noir drabbles and one shots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bondage, Butt Plugs, Latex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-cest, Spit As Lube, Tail Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneesan/pseuds/Aneesan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Copycat traps Chat Noir and awaits Ladybug's arrival, in the meantime he has some... fun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I am an awful person for making this sort of fic about a kids show, the gates of hell await me (._.)

A moan escaped his parted lips, he was too far along to try to keep his dignity, and all he needed now was an end to the painfully sweet sensations. He only wished Ladybug was not coming, he couldn’t have her see him like this…

***

Chat Noir had tried to warn Ladybug that it was a trap, but he was too late so there he had been, waiting with bated breath for her inevitable arrival. Copycat had smirked, a dark glint in his eyes.

“It’s a bit dull just waiting,” he had said, walking around Chat Noir, just out of reach.

“Then come over here Copycat, I’d love to fight you”

“Oh you’ll be fighting, just not in the way you expect”

Chat frowned, what was he on about, and why was he still smirking? Copycat gave him a sudden jab in the stomach, leaving Chat groaning in pain. As he bent over, he was tripped and landed painfully on his side. Copycat pulled the chains around his wrists harder, securing them to above his head, ensuring there was no chance of escape. 

A bruising grip on his hips turned him on his back, his emerald eyes widening as he was met with a face identical to his own, gazing with what could only be described as lust, at him. Copycat began to unzip the tight latex outfit, revealing pale skin underneath. 

“Wh- what are you doing!” Chat exclaimed, his face heating in embarrassment. He started struggling frantically as the zipper went lower and lower. Fortunately it only reached his lower abdomen and Chat sighed in relief, until Copycat produced a switchblade and tore through the tight suit, a small slit that exposed his entire ass, right below his tail. Chat shivered as the air touched his heated body, fear running down his spine.

Copycat threw the knife aside and shoved his fingers deep into Chat’s open mouth, straight down his throat. He started to choke at the sudden intrusion, and was about to bite down when Copycat interrupted him.

“I wouldn’t bite if I were you, this is the only prep you’ll get for all the fun we are about to have”

Chat widened his eyes as realization set in, and he started to panic, tears glittering in his green eyes. He hesitantly opened his mouth, wrapping his tongue around the gloved fingers; the sharp nails digging into his throat. The fingers thrust deeper into his mouth, choking and gagging him. 

Copycat pulled his fingers out with a wet pop, the digits thoroughly coated in saliva. He lifted Chat’s legs, exposing his pink, virgin entrance, and eased a finger into the hole, twisting and thrusting. Even with the amount of spit, it still burned painfully, Chat moaned as a second finger penetrated him, touching a bundle of nerves that had him completely aroused. 

Copycat laughed as he noticed the erection, poking through the zipper and outlined clearly in the tight material. He ran his palm over the bulge, teasing the slit with a pointed nail. Chat gasped as he was teased, trying his hardest to refuse the pleasure coursing through his veins at every stroke.

Chat threw his head back in ecstasy as the fingers were replaced with something cold and hard. He glanced downwards, moaning as that thing began to thrust into him. His eyes widened in shock as he realized it was his own tail giving him the sweet pleasure, Copycat examining his reactions as the tail forced moans and gasps out of the kitten.

Before Chat could process his actions, he started moving his hips in tandem to the thrusts, the pleasure was overwhelming and he felt his release approach. As he reached the brink of his euphoria, the tail was suddenly removed, keeping his orgasm at bay. 

Chat moaned in discomfort as he was suddenly denied the intoxicating thrusting of the tail inside him. The emptiness didn’t last long however, as a small bead was shoved into his hole. Chat gasped as the bead started vibrating deep inside, his arousal yet again on the edge. A wooden rod joined the bead inside, pushing it deeper and deeper, but it was still so long it stuck a few inches outside of his ass.

“You can’t come yet my little kitten” 

Copycat laughed as he zipped the tight suit closed again, trapping his arousal in the tight latex. Tears streamed from his eyes as the denial turned from pleasure into pain.

“Tut, tut” smiled Copycat with a Cheshire grin, “lets sit up for our guest shall we.”

Copycat loosened the chains and lifted Chat till he was sitting, pushing the wooden rod all the way into him. Chat gasped in pain, the rod deep inside him. He hoped that Ladybug wouldn’t come, he didn’t want her to see this.


End file.
